Pure Ecstasy
by AnnMiuka
Summary: SasuNaru YAOI lemon. Pure smut. I don't even think there's a single word of plot. Very short and sweet and to the point.


**Pure Ecstasy**  
By **AnnMiuka**

**Author's Excuse**: Um… I blame the cyst in my ovary… because why else would I write pure smut with absolutely no story line if I didn't have a hormonal imbalance? Maybe it was that sugar I had before going to bed… Either way, this has absolutely no story line whatsoever, so for all of you who are fans of "Black Satin and Gold Silk", here's a story for you.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto _nor do I own yaoi. Oh, there, you've been warned. Want me to do it again? _**THERE'S ONLY MALE ON MALE SEX IN THIS ENTIRE STORY!**_ There, I feel better. You've been warned.

**

* * *

****Pure Ecstasy**

His pale lips caressed the smooth dip of the collarbone, and Naruto shivered with delight. Stripped of everything and laid out on the bed, he was willingly open to be plundered, and above him was his pirate, his raider, his dark knight advancing on him with the singular goal of possessing him, caressing him, consuming him. Sasuke nibbled teasingly, looking directly into his eyes with clear black fire. Involuntarily, Naruto moaned.

The sound was like a bell, and Sasuke was salivating for more. His lips ventured to a tender place and he devoured it, sucking and licking until it was purple from his affection. Naruto's fingers tangled in his hair, pressing him in harder. The half-chewed nails of the other hand skittered feebly across his bare shoulders. Sasuke would nip and tease and they would pay him like a cat, tugging him close and driving him on. His erection slid against an aroused hip and he cried out into that luscious throat.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto ground himself into his lover, begging to be taken, to be pressed to the edge of sanity. Sasuke's lips found his and as their mouths waged a war of desperation, their hips waged a war of lust. Naruto cried out as Sasuke let his weight create more friction. Their chests pressed together, hearts beating a hard tempo. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, his nails digging lines down Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke shifted so that he held himself up on elbows planted on either side of his lover's head. His fingers tangled themselves in wild blonde hair and clenched when a spike of pleasure ran through him.

Both men were panting when Sasuke hesitated. Naruto reached between them, and Sasuke moaned in ecstasy as he was caressed and teased. He was hard with need to the point of being feral. Naruto eased him to his entrance and Sasuke slid slowly inside. He thrust gently, his lips teasing Naruto's. The pleasure quickly mounted. He gripped one of Naruto's legs in his hand and shifted onto his knees to thrust deeper and harder.

Naruto was spread erotically on the bed, his core being plundered, and all of his thoughts were on Sasuke: the way his back arched when his tip pressed against part of him; the way his fingernails clung to the tan flesh he gripped so tightly; even the slight madness that was consuming him as each thrust grew more strained, more desperate. He felt his own tip rub against Sasuke's stomach and he cried out in pleasure.

The sweet rumble of Naruto's unending mewls of pleasure drove Sasuke on. He could taste the salt of sweat on his lovers lips even as he buried himself deep inside and fused their being together. Their hearts beat as one as he came, and from the hot liquid pooling at his stomach level, he was sure that wasn't the only thing they were doing together. A smug smile crossed his lips through his panting, and he pressed his forehead to Naruto's and murmured his lover's name in crazy, lust driven pants.

Eventually, he rolled off and let the world settle again. Naruto snuggled in close for warmth, reminding him of how dirty they were. Presently, he gathered Naruto in his arms and got to his feet. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower to hot to do it all over again.

* * *

**End Note**: Just to remind anyone who made it this far, if you enjoyed this story, try my other smut-a-licious story called "Black Satin and Gold Silk". If you _didn't _like this story because it was more like a porn than a story, try "If You're Gone: A SasuNaru Songfic" or "When We Die: A SasuNaru Songfic". And if you don't like yaoi, 1) why did you read it all the way through…? 2) try "I finally Found Someone: An Inuyasha Songfic" (my one and only straight fan fiction).

Please leave a review.


End file.
